Effeminate Dragons
by ArmoredHotDog
Summary: In which Draco Malfoy is caught in the schemes of one of the Potter twins.


**Effeminate Dragons**

* * *

Summary: In which Draco Malfoy is caught in the schemes of one of the Potter twins.

* * *

Euphemia Potter, heiress of Black, smiled widely at her brother, Harry Potter, Heir of Potter.

He seemed bemused at her own amusement.

"You're a big girl, I'm sure you can do it on your own," he said, leaning back.

"'course I can," she said. "But I want the finishing touch to be done properly, and I don't have the right equipment. You do."

"If you think you need my help," Harry said, evenly. "Anyway, you're in check."

She frowned, then looked at the board. "You cheating son of a-"

"Still," Harry said, "it's a good compromise, I suppose."

"Of course it is! I thought it up!" Euphemia said. "So you're okay with this?"

"Yeah, sure. We'll meet in the middle, like you wanted."

* * *

Draco Malfoy was on top of the world.

He was rich. He was handsome (okay so people would say he was 'pretty' and not handsome, but he didn't know what the difference was). He had the girls he wanted.

Mostly.

Sure, he had no shortage of girls throwing themselves at him because of his money. Pansy Parkinson, Daphne and Astoria Greengrass, the Carrow twins - those were just a few of the girls whom he knew had approached him only because of his money. He supposed the fact that he was also good looking helped convince the prettier girls to go for it.

Unfortunately for him, however, he didn't want them as people who were with him only for his money. He wanted someone who liked him for him. Somewhat, at least. The fact that he'd caught gossip of the Slytherin girls that painted him as sexually frustratingly bad... he wasn't keen on that.

Sure, so he didn't last very long in bed, and his penis wasn't of horse-like proportions, but what the hell were they expecting? He wasn't even -that- small compared to the rest of the boys in Slytherin, he knew - he'd seen most of their dicks in the showers after exercise class.

Even more importantly, however, Draco had always, arguably since his first year, wanted a specific girl to pay attention to him. To like him. To be his girlfriend.

And the reason he was on top of the world was because she had come up to him and outright told him they were now dating. She was a bit more forceful than he could've expected, but he was on Hogsmeade with her, eating chocolate that she had paid for and looking at Quidditch equipment.

The fact that they were both seekers and could actually talk shop was just gravvy. He really liked her.

Euphemia was a bit shorter than him, with very long and very dark red hair. The only reason he knew it was red is because when the light struck it in the right angle it had a slight red highlight to it. She was petite, with a body that was clearly promising future development into a voluptuous beauty... or so he guessed, anyway. Mostly from seeing pictures of the girl's mother in potions journals - she was very often in those for her work with Draco's unofficial godfather, Severus Snape - and expecting that she'd grow up similar.

Maybe her choice in clothes was a bit... overwhelming, though. Her skirt was almost criminally short. She explained that it was a muggle thing called a miniskirt, and that it was meant to show off her legs, highlighted even more by her stockings. When Draco asked if she wasn't cold, the girl had laughed and reminded him that they were magical and she had enchanted her stockings to keep her warm.

For a muggle invention... Draco liked the miniskirt very much. When she moved quickly or bent over, he could easily see the bottom of her underwear, showing just the slightest bulge of her cameltoe. He was glad he was wearing robes, because he was sure that she was teasing him, and it was giving him an erection.

After a day of wandering around Hogsmeade, well mostly like two hours of looking at Quidditch equipment and an hour of talking about not much of anything while eating, she actually grabbed his wrist and half-dragged him towards a nearby alley.

Draco had not expected her to slam him against the stone walls of what appeared to be some sort of clothes shop and snog the living daylights out of him.

It was the first time he'd been kissed so forcefully. She didn't take no for an answer and wasn't screwing around, her tongue was exploring his mouth and one of her hands was rubbing at his crotch, massaging his cock through his clothes. Within fifteen minutes of nearly non-stop snogging and grinding against him, he orgasmed into his pants and she pulled back.

She wore a wide smile on her face. "Did you like that, baby?" she asked, her voice deep and husky, her breath coming in short gasps, much like his.

"I- I loved that," Draco admitted, enthusiastically.

"Good, good," she said. "But... uhm... you came a little early. If you'd lasted five more minutes, I would've given you a blowjob, too..." she mused. "Hm. I know... Well, this is a secret, so don't tell anyone, okay?"

Draco, more than a little out of it, nodded, not really understanding if she meant what had just happened or something else.

"So, mum works on this special tonic. It's meant to help people with sexual impotence and stuff like that. Basically makes the lousiest partner into the best partner," she said.

Even within the recesses of his blissed out mind, Draco actually was curious about such a thing. Sounded like it was tailored to his specific problem - if it'd just been one girl complaining about his ability, maybe, but with every lay he'd ever had giving him feelings of inadequacy... "Really?"

"Yeah, I know it works," Euphemia said. "She's tested it, it just isn't for sale because nobody wants to admit they can't please their wives," she said. "But I've got some that I intended to sell for a lot of money," she said. "But I like you a lot, so I'll give them to you for free. That way, you'll have a strong sexual drive that can please me! And since you're not completely impotent, it should make you virile and strong enough to lay with, like a half dozen people, and still have more to give!"

Without really thinking about it, Draco accepted eagerly, and she gave him the first potion. He drank it right then.

* * *

The second time Draco had a date with Euphemia Potter, it was on the castle. She had been with her brother, talking about something something, charms or whatever, he didn't care. Then she saw him and, after telling her brother they'd meet up for practice next day, she walked up to him in the hallway and kissed him full in the mouth.

Draco half expected her brother to kill him right then and there. Harry Potter was known to be very overly protective of his sister, though some theorized he was protecting people from Euphemia. After all, the one time someone had groped her, she had turned Marcus Flint into slime and smeared him across a wall. They'd needed six medwitches to undo what she had done to him.

The excuse of it being accidental magic was bullshit and everyone knew it, but nobody had the balls to fuck with the Potter Siblings after that display.

But instead, Harry Potter walked up to him, gave him a pat on the shoulder and wished him good luck.

Euphemia smiled. "He approves," she said, "were you scared?"

"Kind of, yes," Draco said. He was not too stupid to be frank and sincere here. He knew she would be able to tell if he lied. Besides, there was no shame in being scared of the Triwizard Tournament's Duelling Champion.

"Don't worry, he thinks you're a bit spineless but otherwise okay," she said. "Anyway, did you drink the potion this morning?"

Draco nodded. The potion this morning had given him a consistent erection and a nice tingling in his balls. He supposed that was the potion working its magic to make him a better sexual partner. At least, he'd orgasmed pretty heavily during his morning shower, ejaculating what for him was an entire week's worth of cum before. He explained as such.

"Excellent, it's working better than I thought, you must be really compatible," she said. "I guess that deserves a prize. I know an empty classroom nobody goes to..."

They went there, proving her wrong, and then locked the door. "It won't keep out a teacher," she explained, "but the unlocking charm doesn't actually work on the classrooms. Everywhere else, sure, but the classrooms? For some reason the castle doesn't want people walking in on those unless they're open. Anyway... get out of your robes, honey," she said, smiling widely.

Draco did as commanded. He wore a simple white button up and black slacks.

She was on him in an instant, and he dimly realized her robes were gone. She wore a thin blouse and one of her miniskirts. She was groping him and plundering his mouth with her tongue, her hand massaging his cock once more, through less layers this time. "It's nice and hard," she said. "Time for your reward, baby..."

She went about opening his shirt, opening each button and planting kisses down his chest as more and more of his smooth, pale skin was revealed. Draco blushed. He was frequently made fun of by other boys, at least when they thought he couldn't hear, over his hairless chest.

She finally reached the end of his shirt and once more came up, giving him another kiss. Her hands came down to his, and she moved them to rest on her butt. "You can touch me," she said, "so go ahead and do it baby."

He did so, massaging her as as she kissed him. Her hands roamed his chest, coming to rest on his nipples. He yelped and nearly broke away when she pinched his nipples, but she recaptured his mouth and pressed him against a close by desk, making him unable to break their passionate embrace.

It's not as if he could've moved away - his hands were beyond his control as they slipped under her skirt. He gasped when he touched bare flesh.

She pulled back. "It's called a thong," she said, "covers the important bits but lets me show off the ass I've worked hard on," she said. "So many situps, you don't know," she said, laughing, "but anyway..."

She slipped one hand from his nipples down his chest. It went below his belt, below his pants, below the waistband of his briefs.

"I'm so glad wizards don't know what a jockstrap is," she said to him, grinning as her hand grasped his penis directly.

Draco gasped. Her hand was so soft and smooth - it felt better than most, if not all, of the vaginas he'd been in. The friction was delicious as she massaged it.

She pulled it out, causing him to whimper, and gave her own hand a deep sniff. "Hm... clean as can be," she said. "Good boy," she added, planting a kiss on his lips. Just a chaste peck. "Keep yourself clean like this, baby, I like that," she said.

Draco had always practiced good hygiene, and he was extremely glad for that, as Euphemia's left hand left his right nipple and both converged on his pants.

She took off both his belt and the button and fly holding his slacks together within instants. Dimly, he wondered if she was skilled or practiced at removing men's pants, but all rational thought fled his mind as his penis was freed with a swift pulling down of all clothes on his lower body, and she grasped it firmly. She needed only to use her thumb and pointer, for his penis was only three inches long, even erect.

"It's... it's covered with skin," she said, clearly amused. "It's cute."

Draco blushed redder than a tomato, but when he was going to comment, she silenced him with a kiss and began pumping his cock. Once more, thought fled his head.

She broke the kiss and leaned down, taking one of his nipples into her mouth and massaging it with her tongue. Gasping, Draco leaned his head back as he was overcome by pleasure. Within a few moments that felt like an eternity and yet too short at the same time, he was shooting off yet another large load, ropes upon ropes of cum splattering the desk in front of him.

"What a wonderful shot," Euphemia said, giggling a bit. "Keep improving like this!"

She kissed him once more and then helped him straighten out his clothes before departing.

* * *

Their third date coincided with Draco's third potion. Once a week, as it were.

Once more, she had been with her sibling, except this time, they were accompanied by Luna Lovegood and Hermione Granger. Draco still remembered that one time Granger had nearly knocked one of his teeth out. She insisted it was accidental, but nobody could possibly be THAT bad at riding a broom. Besides, she had shouted 'pervert' and tried to hit him just because he had accidentally peeked up her skirt while they were in flying class.

Bah, as if he wanted to look at the buck-toothed, frizzy haired mountain of plain that was Hermione Granger. Especially when Euphemia Potter was a much more enticing target for his eyes.

"Oh! Draco!" Euphemia said. "Well, guys, this is my stop. Don't worry, Harry's way better at Defense than I am anyway," Draco frowned. He knew that to be bullshit, and he knew because Severus Snape himself had told Draco that the twins were stupidly equal in just about all subjects. He wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth, however. "I'll leave you two to him, I've got a date!"

And that was that. Draco didn't voice the fact that she decided on her own - they both knew he would say yes anyway.

Especially as the date was them going out for a fly outside. They talked about tactics, they talked about school, they talked about annoyances... the normal things.

And of course, then Euphemia dragged him to the female showers of the Quidditch pitch. He was surprised to see that the females of the Gryffindor Quidditch team left several changes of clothing in the locker room. Ever since the advent of reserve teams, Gryffindor became almost infamous for having only four males playing Quidditch while the entire rest of the team was female. Admittedly, their starter line up was amongst the best in the school's history - but still it was rather odd that so many females chose to play Quidditch. Maybe it was one of the traits the hat looked in when deciding where people went?

"Did you drink your potion, today?" she asked, as soon as he sat down on one of the benches, feeling awkward on the female side of the locker room.

"Yes," he admitted. "I think my muscles are getting bigger, my pants feel a little bit tighter."

She smiled. "Good, excellent," she said. "You're adapting faster than I thought, you're very talented," she said. "Anyway... Since you've been a good and diligent boy, let me give you a reward. Pants off," she ordered.

Draco complied nigh instantly, his trousers and underwear flying off of his slender frame. The bench was cold.

"I like what I see," she said, grinning.

She sat on the bench next to him, and then wrapped her arms around him, groping him all over. She forcefully kissed him and Draco surrendered, letting her claim him as she had done so many times before. Her hands wandered his body, but they settled finally with one pumping his member and the other on one of his buttcheeks. Soon enough, he was fully, if unimpressively, erect.

"This little dick is very cute," she said. "It deserves a kiss!"

Draco's penis twitched, and he almost felt ready to cum with just her words. He watched in a daze as she slid down the bench, almost like water, until she was on her knees before him. "Thank you, cushioning charms," she said, as her hands went to his knees, spreading them before her.

Whatever Draco's brain might have been trying to say at that moment died a violent and painful death as his entire rational existence was obliterated the very moment she laid her lips on the skin-covered head of his prick. His orgasm was instantaneous and heavy, but she didn't move - it painted her face with a thick and sticky load of pearly white cum.

She smiled. "I like to see that you love me this much, baby, but you could've warned me," she said.

"Sorry," Draco said, "I'm so sorry, I-"

But once more his words died, as his penis was engulfed by her mouth.

He hadn't ever stayed hard after cumming before. This was the first time that he didn't start going soft immediately after cumming. And she seemed to like that fact, as she lovingly lavished his prick with attention and service. This was his very first blowjob - every time he had laid with another girl, they were pretty quick with their business and only touched him just enough to make him hard.

It was a wonderful experience.

Unfortunately for Draco, heaven went away pretty quickly, as he once more orgasmed into her mouth.

She pulled back after the first shot, let it hit her face again.

For the first time, Draco noticed she was nude, as well.

"It's a good thing we're in the showers, huh?" she asked. "Let's get cleaned up, baby..."

Draco followed her numbly, as she lead him to the showers after helping him discard the rest of his clothes.

He was quickly under the warm spray, and she pumped another orgasm out of his penis, a smaller one this time, while rubbing a sponge all over his body. He was in a haze when she pecked his lips good night, at the door to the Slytherin common room.

* * *

By this point, Draco knew that morning when he drank his fifth potion that today was date day.

He wasn't wrong. This time, Euphemia was once more alone with her brother when they chanced upon each other. She said something to him, pecked him on the cheek and waved goodbye as she approached him.

No words were exchanged, she just smiled and he followed her to an empty classroom.

Once more, she pushed him against a desk, this time forcefully groping his butt. "You have such a nice butt," she said as she pulled back from their rough and frenetic kiss.

Within moments, his pants were off and she was on her knees, blowing him once again. He lasted a respectable ten minutes, this time, before blowing his load in her mouth. She did not let it strike her face this time, as she was wearing her robes and clothes, instead swirling it in her mouth.

While he was relaxing, she rose to her feet and planted a kiss on his lips. He recoiled when her tongue invaded his mouth, carrying his semen, but her hands grabbed onto his head and her kiss forcefully continued until he swallowed his pride and let her cum coated tongue wrestle with his.

It wasn't that bad at all.

"That's a good boy," she said. "See? It's not that bad. I wouldn't share it if I thought it was bad for you, would I?" she asked.

Draco nodded. "I'm sorry," he offered. "Uhm..."

He looked down. His prick was still erect. He actually had trouble with that, these days, as masturbating was just not doing it for him anymore.

"Well, if you want another cum," she said, smiling widely, "you'll have to give me some service too."

Draco nodded. She had been a great partner, and he wanted to give some back to her.

She reached into her book bag and... pulled out a bright pink phallus.

"w-What's that?" he asked.

"This is a dildo," she said. "A muggle invention, designed to resemble the penis of a male," she almost recited. "It's for masturbation purposes."

"For girls?" Draco asked. "I thought-"

"Well, baby, eventually," she said, "but for now, we're just not ready to have sex, okay? So we'll use this instead," she said.

Draco nodded. "Uhm... do you want me to... uhm..."

He couldn't quite say 'fuck you with it', but he gave the idea away.

"That sounds lovely," she said. "But we're gonna have to get it wet first, hm," she said, bringing it up to her lips and giving the tip a lick. She then popped it into her mouth, but then pulled it out. "It's no good, my jaw is a bit tired today," she admitted. "I had an oral presentation in Transfigurations today, plus I gave you that blowjob earlier... your endurance has really improved, and that's great, but it's a bit tiring..."

She sighed and Draco looked somewhat lost.

"Going in dry would hurt real bad, but... I guess we can end it here tonight, and then-"

Draco gulped. He didn't want it to end. His prick was still hard. She wasn't going to service him until he serviced her. He needed that pink phallus to service her. He needed it to be wet for it to not hurt. He didn't want to hurt her, but he needed to fuck her with the dildo. Therefore, he needed to make the dildo able to fuck her.

If Draco were a more experienced wizard, he might suggest some sort of lubricant spell or some such... but right now, he was a young teenage boy, his mind overcome with hormones and with his libido ramping out of control, so he only had one thought in his head, amplified by the recent pleasure of the blowjob she had given him. "I-I'll get it wet for you!" he blurted out.

"Really, you will? Oh, thank you, thank you!" she said, enthusiastically. She brought the phallus up to his face.

Draco gulped, but now he was commited, and as it approached, he took a deep breath and opened his mouth. The pink head tasted of... plastic. Once more, it wasn't actually that strange a taste, and he found that his worries were unfounded. He licked the tip, as she held it in his mouth.

"Lather it all up in your saliva! I need it to be super wet, baby, so lash it with your tongue all over!"

He did as commanded, and she began to move it further into his mouth. He coughed and pulled back at the unexpected intrusion.

"Come on, baby, I won't put just the tip in! That won't do much at all! You need to get it all~" she said, cheerfully, as she once more presented the prick. "Hm... maybe if you do it at your own pace?"

She held the prick steady, this time, and grabbed the back of his head to help him along, pushing him when he hesitated, until he was once more engulfing the pink plastic penis with his mouth.

She massaged his scalp as he took it in, licked it and sucked the excess saliva produced, creating gross and yet somehow enticingly lewd sounds as he did. He was drooling all over the pink cock, and with her help, he had soon caught on a rhythm of going back and forth, servicing all parts of the masturbatory aid, with his tongue.

"There, there, that's a good boy," she said, letting him pull back. She handed him the now wet prick.

With a flourish, her robes were off her form, and she was leaning forward on a desk, legs spread. Her skirt was lifted up, and only her bright red and tiny knickers divided her round and fleshy asscheeks.

Draco knew from experience that beneath the soft layers was unyielding muscle. He gulped as he saw her hand move towards her ass and hook its fingers on her tiny underwear, pulling it aside.

Her cunt was beautiful. He remembered Pansy's, with darker lips and thick, dark hair. He remembered Daphne's, reddish and dry. He remembered Astoria's, entirely too small, and reeking of urine.

But hers was perfect. It smelled like... he couldn't quite put it, but it was an odd combination of sweat, soap and a kind of musk he couldn't quite explain that had his mind reeling. He took a deep sniff.

She giggled. "Give it a kiss first?" she asked.

Draco gulped and nodded, before going in and planting his lips against her cuntlips. She giggled. "Give it to me now, baby! Put it inside me! I need it! I need it so bad!"

Gulping once more, Draco brought the pink dildo up and against her pussy, spreading its lips. He knew where the hole he had to fuck was - his education had covered such, and he had some sort of experience.

But this was entirely new, and he wanted to do it right, so he slowly, but surely, let the fake penis go into her sensitive, gushing vagina. She gave out a long and loud moan.

"That's it, baby, just like that! Do it slow and gentle at first... oooh, yes, just like that!" she said, as he began slowly sliding it back out, "then go- picking up- speed!" she was interrupted by moans as he began sliding it in once more.

Doing as she commanded, he began to slowly pick up speed. Soon enough, he was fucking her earnestly, picking up more and more speed as he drew out delighted squeals and squelching sounds from her two mouths, as one praised his quick learning while the other hungrily devoured the dildo.

"Oh, baby- I'm cumming, I'm cumming!"

Her vagina convulsed, and there was a short moment where he almost feared that it would swallow the dildo up, but he held it firmly and waited until her orgasm passed.

"Draco, baby, that was so good," she moaned throatily, "you deserve a real prize tonight, hm... uwaa," she moaned. "L-Lie down," she said, "on the floor."

This time, it was Draco's turn to thank cushioning charms as he sat on the ground before lying flat, his erect penis begging for attention.

She moved until she straddled his penis, and he noticed that her skirt was gone - instead, he could see her red panties, which sported a very large wet spot and were clearly sticking to her cameltoe, puffy and engorged as it was. He saw her behind come down on him, and soon enough, his entire field of view was consumed by her arse, and he knew she was leaning forward because he could feel her breasts near his groin.

He gulped and took a deep sniff.

She giggled. "Keep doing that - blow on it, too!" she said, "I'll give you some service, baby," she said, leaning down.

Draco's mind was once more obliterated by her blowjob skills as she devoured his penis. He groaned when one of her hands began to massage his balls as well.

"Kiss me! Kiss me down there!" she ordered while pulling back and kissing the tip of his penis.

Groaning, Draco did as commanded, placing his lips against the lips of her cunt, through the fabric of her panties. One of her hands reached down and removed her panties from the way, pulling them to the side, letting Draco kiss her pussy directly.

"I'm gonna peel back your skin now baby," she said, and Draco had a moment's realization before the entire world changed.

Or rather, his entire world changed, as the pleasure of before became multiplied as her tongue rolled within his foreskin. "I like that you clean under it too!" she said, "but you need a proper service as a thank you for how good yours was, so here we go!2

Draco groaned as she peeled the skin back and then began to earnestly service his cock directly, without the covering of skin. He was holding his cum in by the skin of his teeth, even as he tried to concentrate on giving back to her by slipping his tongue into her pussy.

She giggled. "You're holding on! That's amazing!" she said, "I guess I'll use my secret weapon then!"

Draco gulped, wondering what that could be, as one hand was on his balls, another on the base of his cock, and her mouth was busy servicing it.

He got his answer as soon as one hand dipped down, caressing all the way down his perinneal area until it reached the underside of his butt. His hips buckled when one of her fingers touched the tight ring of his anus, and he orgasmed instantly when she pressed down and the finger slipped in.

"I-Ah- no- that's- that's dirty!" he shouted.

"Mhm," she said, "It's filthy!" she said, "that's why it feels so good!"

Draco groaned, even as she seemed to pay no heed to the cum hitting her face.

"Oooh! You're still good to go!"

At her words, Draco nearly feared for his life, as she once more descended on his cock and her finger once more slipped inside his butt.

As it were, however, he was too busy servicing her in return to really worry about the implications of her putting a finger in his butt.

* * *

Draco was looking forward to Potion day.

Potion day meant Date Day.

And Date Day meant he'd get to finally get some sexual release. Masturbation had just about become completely useless. Two days before his sixth date with Euphemia Potter, he had actually been trying to make himself cum for three hours! Three hours of masturbation and he hadn't been able to reach completion! It was unbelievable! Yeah, it wasn't three continuous hours, but damn! He'd even been tempted to try for another quick lay with one of the Slytherin Girls that were hounding him, trying to make him break up with Euphemia, but he'd held fast.

Pumping his cock was doing nothing, and he'd actually been too afraid to try putting fingers up his own butt. He knew it would work, at least a bit - even if he hadn't cum, when he'd finally grown desperate enough to try it, massaging his butt with his finger, from the inside, had felt way better and more relieving than hours of stroking his penis ever had.

Still, he was walking down a hallway, back to his common room, when he saw Euphemia, this time leaning against her brother as they both laughed about something, while a third wheel - one of the Weasleys, Draco mused - told some sort of joke.

Soon enough, Euphemia noticed him, waved and then walked up to him, to drag him into the conversation.

It was only a short one, as she explained that she was going to go somewhere with him.

As they left, Draco could hear the Weasley growling something to Harry. All that Draco could catch was something about how he could let Draco Malfoy, of all people, date his sister.

Draco's respect for Harry went up a few notches when he firmly told the Weasley that who his sister wanted to date was none of his business and that his protection of his younger sister went towards ensuring that her dates with that person were good, not to ruining them to make her unhappy.

As they approached 'their' classroom, Euphemia giggled and told him that the main reason they never ran into any of his abhorrent gold diggers, teachers or her own admirers was because Harry was running interference. Draco admitted that he had never really respected Harry before, for a variety of reasons.

Amongst them the fact that he had lost the position of start up seeker to his own sister. She then explained that Harry had lost on purpose, simply because he had more interest in flying than in Quidditch. She also admitted that she was sandbagging her matches, as well. Draco had the sobering realization that the Potter twins' main competition was each other, as she explained the situation.

He truly had no idea that the siblings that everyone thought were the shining example of fraternal relationships actually had a very deep rivalry in most things. Draco admitted that Snape had picked up on it, and now actively set the twins against each other to force them to excel - Draco himself had only realized that just a few minutes ago, finally understanding why his unofficial godfather was so hung up on how distressingly 'equal' they were in all things.

For a moment, Draco wondered if that rivalry extended into the bedroom, and he blushed up a storm when he wondered if Euphemia and Harry had challenged each other in battles of sexual satisfaction. It'd certainly explain how Euphemia could drive him crazy so very easily.

Once the discussion was over, though, Draco knew what to do. He was naked within moments, and Euphemia followed suit with a giggle.

Her naked body was not new to him, but it was just as beautiful and entrancing as the first time he'd seen it.

He blushed, looking down at his erect prick. This time, the foreskin peeled on its own, and he knew his penis to be harder than ever. He'd been hard for most of the day, thinking forward to the moment he'd finally get release.

"Such a nice and attentive little guy," she cooed, embracing him and grinding her body against his, the tip of his penis sliding on her puffy lower lips. "Are you a bit frustrated, honey?"

"Y-Yeah!" Draco admitted, "my hand just... just doesn't do it anymore!"

She laughed. "I'm not surprised! With someone like you, developing so much in so little time!" she said, seriously, "so let me take care of it for you!"

Wanking him would not be enough, he realized, but her hand on him felt heavenly as it pumped him. Her other hand and her mouth on his nipples dragged him into a state where he was bordering on orgasm, but he just couldn't find it. He couldn't find the line and cross over. He couldn't break through that barrier.

"P-Please!" Draco begged, "make me cum!"

"I'm trying, baby, but you're just too cute!" she admitted, giggling, "I don't think this is going to work," she said, shaking her head. "You're too strong now!"

Draco groaned. Then he remembered what did actually bring incredible pleasure before. If her hand on him felt so much better than his, then, maybe... "My butt! Please, my butt!"

She laughed. "What do you want me to do with your butt?"

"Make me cum! Make me cum with my butt!" Draco begged.

"That's a good boy," she said, "tell me what you want! Tell me exactly what you want!"

"Your finger! Put your finger in! F-Fuck my butt with your fingers!" Draco said.

"If that's what my baby wants, that's what my baby gets," she said.

She brought her hand to her pussy and gave it a few caresses before slipping her fingers inside, moaning a bit, "gotta get them wet!" she said, cheerfully.

Once she had got her fingers sufficiently wet, she then moved to his backside and, with loving care, slipped them through the tight ring of muscle of his anus. He groaned at first, then let out a long and lewd moan. "That feels so good! Yes! Yes! Like that!" Draco chanted, as her fingers began to slide in and out, lubricated by his own sweat and her vaginal fluids.

Within a few moments, Draco shot his biggest load ever, his cock exploding like a firehose, moaning like a wanton whore. It was almost comical, almost exaggerated, but his face conveyed nothing but pure bliss at finally finding sexual release.

He was, however, still hard, and his balls were still churning. One more dollop of cum, a thick and creamy white drop, rolled out of the slit at the head, and Euphemia caught it on her finger.

"Hm, such good, high quality semen," she said, "I feel like I should share this," she added, bringing her finger to Draco's mouth.

Still out of it, he eagerly accepted it and licked her finger clean, moaning as she brought it out, giggling. She patted his head with the same hand. "Now, baby... Let's play more!"

She once more had him lay down on the ground, except this time she straddled his thighs. His penis was fully erect and standing at attention. When he wondered if they were going to have sex, she shook her head. "Not just yet, darling, we're not ready for that yet," she said. "But we'll do something close! You'll love it, I promise!"

So saying, she slid forward, until her wet and gushing cunt lips slid over the shaft of his prick. He groaned and moaned, voicing his lust as the pleasure overwhelmed him. "That feels so good! More!"

She giggled and complied, sliding back and forth over the shaft of his penis, her cunt drooling all over it. It took only five minutes for Draco to begin feeling the burn, needing the release.

"It's so good! Sho good!" Draco moaned, "b-but! I- I can't!"

"You can't cum, baby?" Euphemia asked, "oh my, you turned into a butt lover," she said, shaking her head, "but that's okay! See, in this position, I can just lean a big back and-" she did as she said, only one of her hands holding her torso up while the other managed to sneak below Draco's balls, slipping through his soft buttcheeks and sliding a pair of fingers onto his wet butthole.

Draco groaned, and within a minute, orgasmed all over his slim, pale and slender chest.

Laughing, Euphemia pulled back and began licking up the semen, from the last few shots that dripped over his shaft, climbing up his chest until she licked the last few drops on his chin, before bringing him into a kiss. He eagerly entangled his tongue with hers as they shared the semen.

She sat on his stomach and looked down at him from above. "Did you like that, baby?" she asked.

In lieu of an answer, Draco bucked his hips and poked her butt with his still erect penis. "More please~!" he begged.

She laughed. "What my baby wants, my baby gets~!"

* * *

On the day of the seventh potion, Draco was once more sexually frustrated.

It had started out great. Slipping a finger in through the backdoor had at first brought escalating orgasms to his wanking sessions. Then he had started to need two the next day. Then he needed three.

His butt was very hungry and greedy.

He was noticing that he was a lot more flexible than before - he knew for a fact that his stretches during Quidditch practice were getting more and more impressive. Even Hooch, the odd time she had stopped by the Slytherin practice, had complimented him on keeping properly stretched, and the physical education teacher that Hogwarts had hired when concerns about student health had been raised, well, the man was clearly pleased with Draco's progress from being unable to run a lap around the quidditch pitch to keeping pace with the most athletic of students, and then outright beating the girls when it came to stretching out the kinks in their muscles.

Draco had also noticed, a few times, people looking at him while he stretched and blushing heavily. Mostly Crabbe and Goyle, as they were the boys he spent the most time with, and sometimes when he was bending forward to touch his toes (these days he could do it easily and without bending his knee at all), he would finish and turn around to find them trying to pretend they weren't staring.

At first, Draco thought he should feel disgusted by that, but as he went... he didn't. It didn't really bother him at first, not at all, and during yesterday's class, Draco, though he wouldn't admit it to anyone but perhaps Euphemia, felt an odd thrill when he saw that even Theodore Nott and Blaise Zabini had stopped their own stretches to pay attention to him.

Unfortunately, it left him all hot and bothered and even playing with his butt hadn't been enough to bring him to completion, so today he was once more looking forward to meeting Euphemia for a date.

And once more, she was with her brother. He wondered if they were attached at the hip for an instant, but then a heavy blush overcame his pale features as he pictured them actually attached, the strong and muscular brother's hips pounding at the sweet and firm backside of the sister, her wanton moans and overwhelming lust dripping into Draco's own mouth, open as he licked at their union, from the very beginning of Euphemia's lips to Harry's balls, tasting the flavor of their combined sexes.

Slapping himself back to the world of the waking, Draco noticed that Euphemia and Harry were alone this time, and in contrast to the last few times, where she simply walked off, this time Euphemia left Harry with a hug and a few whispered words, followed by a lasting peck on the cheek on both ends. "Hey there," she said. "You looking forward to tonight? Are you feeling... excited?"

Draco's heart nearly stopped when he noticed that the brother was right behind her. He went pale when he noticed Harry turn in their direction.

However, the sheer rage and hatred he expected to see after his sister implied they were going to do something naughty... it just wasn't there. Instead, Harry smiled at them, before placing a hand on Draco's shoulder and giving him a half hug. "You make my sister so happy," he said, "if you ever have trouble," he said, placing his other hand on Draco's other shoulder and standing right in front of him.

It was at that moment that Draco began to realize just how big Harry Potter really was.

He wasn't fat, or overly muscled, or overly tall. In fact, he was actually not amongst the bigger students even in their year. But there was something to be said about having a presence that fills the room on its own, about having a certain degree of... je-ne-sais-quoi, that simply made him seem bigger than everyone else, that made him a grander figure than his peers.

"If anyone ever gives you trouble, just call me," he said, "okay?"

Draco blushed up a storm as he became the focus of Harry Potter's undivided attention. "Y-Y-Yeah, t-t-thanks," he said.

"Come on, bro, you know he can take care of himself," Euphemia said. "Well, he can't, but that's what I'm there for."

Harry laughed. "You know usually the speech is more along the lines of 'if you ever hurt her' or stuff like that."

"U-Uhm, I-" Draco blushed and looked at the ground. "I would never- Never hurt her!" he said, with conviction he didn't know he could muster.

"I know," Harry said, "I had my doubts at first, but you've made her very happy, and I know that there are people trying to break you two up."

Oh, right. Euphemia had mentioned that Harry was running interference. A warm feeling swept over Draco when he realized how deep Harry's approval ran. Having the big brother's blessing was actually pretty nice.

"Anyway, have fun, you two. Don't do anything I wouldn't do," he called as he walked away.

Euphemia laughed as he went. "So we could do suicidal stuff, then?" she asked.

"Only where mom can't see you!" Harry shouted as he rounded a corner.

Draco's nerves finally calmed. "Uhm... Ah..." he was a bit tongue tied, still.

"That guy, he's a bit intense, huh?" Euphemia asked. "But you can count on him, he'll keep his promise. If you ever have trouble, just tell me or him and we'll sort it out right quick, okay?"

Draco nodded. A long and distant time ago, when that part of him that had been crushed to such a small piece was bigger, he would have gone directly to his father. But these days, he hardly had any reasons to really be bothered with what many people who were not Euphemia Potter were doing to or against him. Honestly, most of his days passed thinking of only his schoolwork and when the next time he met Euphemia would be, and what they would do then.

Soon enough, she took him to their shared classroom.

It took nearly no time at all for the pair to disrobe and embrace each other, kissing frenetically and fondling each other, hands roaming everywhere.

It also took very little time for Draco to confess he hadn't been able to cum with just his fingers in his butt.

Euphemia told him, quite seriously, not to worry, that she would always help him relieve his frustration. However, it took quite a bit of effort between a combined blowjob and anal fingering, to finally drag an orgasm out of Draco after twenty minutes of attention.

After a good and hearty cumswapping kiss, Euphemia sighed. "Really, I didn't expect your butt to be this greedy and needy," she said, shaking her head. "You're really very impressive!"

Draco blushed, not really knowing whether to feel complimented or embarrassed about Euphemia's words. "Uhm..."

"But, I anticipated that this might be a possibility!" Euphemia remarked, perking up, "so I brought this again!"

She reached into her book bag, and once more pulled out the pink phallus that Draco had once fucked her with. Draco gulped, remembering how it felt in his mouth. The memory sent a bit of an electric shock down his body, causing his penis to twich as she waved it around.

"Since you've got such a greedy butt, I figured you might need this sooner or later," she added. "And since I'm such a good girlfriend, I'm perfectly willing to share my toys with you! In fact, this one's my gift to you. Call it our seven weeks anniversary."

Draco flushed. "Ahm... Is that... is that okay?" he asked. A long, long time ago - at least it felt like such - he would have protested the very idea of being in the same room as a dildo. Back then, he would have never even thought about tasting his own semen. These days, when he could bring himself to cum, he tried to cum on his hands or a cup so he could drink it afterwards.

Sexual relief and pleasure had long since overcome his hangups.

"Don't worry, I've got a lot in different shapes and sizes! Some day, we'll try them all out together, but for now, I'm proud to gift you your very first dildo!"

Draco flushed. "Ah... the dildo that went in your pussy!" he said.

"Pretty often, at that," Euphemia said. "This is one of my first dildos, too!" she said. "I got it shortly after I began masturbating, though I admit I had to work up the never to use it," she admitted, "with smaller ones at first."

Draco nodded. The very idea of him sharing this dildo with her was now a thousand times hotter, and he could almost feel his asshole clenching in anticipation. He knew what followed.

"But first, baby, we're gonna have to get you properly wet. After all, this is a lot thicker than your fingers!" she said, with a giggle.

Draco nodded. He'd always had slender fingers, but it was a bit of a shock to discover that his fingers were just as slim as his girlfriend's. "How... what do I do?"

"Just leave it all up to me~!" she said, "turn around and bend forward, baby!"

Draco did as ordered. He heard a bit of shuffling, the rustle of cloth on cloth, her book bag moving, and then he felt her breath on his ballsack, from behind. Without further ado, she angled her head so she could take his small testicles into her mouth, both at the same time, giving them a tongue bath and applying powerful suction. Moaning lewdly, Draco felt himself relax as his body prepared for sex with Euphemia.

"This ass is so cute," she said, bringing both hands up and massaging his asscheeks. "I'm almost jealous, it looks so good! It's so soft and I just love it!" she said, leaning forward and pressing a kiss onto each butt cheek, sending a naughty trill up Draco's spine, melting his brain. He nearly flinched when he felt her spit land on his buttcrack, and he definitely shivered when she spread his asscheeks and then spat again, this time directly on his entrance. One of her hands left his right cheek and he felt her finger rubbing the spit in around his crack.

Soon enough, it was massaging the tight ring of muscle that protected his insides, and in a moment, it was slipping inside. "Oooh, my finger can go right in! You've trained your butt very well!"

Draco blushed at the praise.

She pulled her finger out and spat again, coating his insides in more and more spit.

"Hm, this is taking too long," she said. "I've got an idea, here," she said, handing him the pink dildo, "keep yourself entertained and make it wet at the same time! That way my mouth'll be free!

Draco noticed that the dildo was covered in spit. Her spit. It was an indirect kiss! He took the dildo into his mouth and began to lovingly lick and suck, kissing and drooling all over the plastic toy, as if it was a lifeline, as if he could suck the answers to all questions in the universe out of it. Meanwhile, the world was shrinking around him, as he felt Euphemia begin to earnestly work over his asshole.

First she withdrew her fingers, but then Draco was treated to the feeling of a wet and slippery intruder invading his deepest reaches. It took only a minute of Euphemia's tongue plundering his bottom for Draco's mind to be overcome by the pleasure, replacing every thought with blank space, for a few moments. Soon enough, however, the blank space was filled with images, thoughts, feelings, as Draco's mind became active.

In his mind, however, the images were wandering in and out of focus. He lost his mind and dreamed, moving away from the somewhat drab empty classroom into a plush, carpetted bedroom, laying on satin sheets, looking at the pink but tasteful canopy, feeling the loving hand caressing his head as he serviced his beloved's cock.

He looked up, and Euphemia's green eyes looked down on him, filled with mirth and amusement and love and acceptance, as she pressed Draco's head further in, to take the cock deeper and deeper, he felt it poking the back of his throat, felt himself convulsing, trying to reject it, but instead he soldiered on. Draco blinked, and the body that the cock was attached to was no longer slim and svelte as hers, instead it was broader, thicker, stronger - possessed of muscles, and the green eyes were now looking at her with devotion and a promise.

"Such a good girl, suck that cock, suck it hard~" Euphemia chanted, "earn your creamy treat, baby, drink it all up~!"

Draco was brought back to reality when he felt the slippery intruder depart from his butthole. "Hmm, hm, you're all ready, baby," Euphemia said. "It's time to fuck your butt for real~!"

Almost grieving the loss, he felt incredibly and unexpectedly sad when he had to part with the cock in his mouth to hand it to Euphemia. Even so, he moaned lewdly as she slapped his ass when he was reluctant to part with the dildo, enjoying the thrill of her forcibly making him comply. She gave him a loving smile.

"You're such a naughty one, baby," she said, "I wonder what your fantasies were about~" she added, before moving behind Draco and kneeling down, "but this is about to blow all of them out of the water, I promise! Now, darling, please relax, okay?"

Draco nodded, a little shakily, and prepared.

No amount of preparation would've been enough, Draco mused, for the first time that he felt a penis, hard plastic as it was, slid into his butthole. He knew, right then and there, that his fingers simply could not compare to the sensation of fullness, of completeness, that being filled with a cock gave him.

He came instantly, the very moment it was put in, staining the floor and the desk in front of him.

"Oh my, this butt was really begging for a cock! It doesn't want to let go!" Euphemia commented. "Bad butt! Bad Draco!" she said, slapping each of Draco's buttcheeks once. The pain caused Draco to clench, which actually did help in forcing the cock out of his hungry cocksheath. "There, that's better. But now, since you were bad, I'm going to have to punish you! So I'll be rough!"

Draco had a moment to whimper before Euphemia pulled the cock back out, both in loss and fear, and then plunged it back in, hard and fast and rough, on an ass that had barely become ready over however long Draco had been in la-la-land. Despite the pain, despite the rough treatment, despite the sharp smacks that were painting his cheeks red, Draco could hardly concentrate on anything other than the sheer, impossible pleasure that had made him collapse on the desk, orgasming once more and letting out another flood of cum.

As Euphemia kept fucking and punishing him, he orgasmed again, and again, and again, his eyes were rolling back, his tongue was lolling out and he looked the very definition of the word 'fucked silly'.

After a little while, Draco's mind wandered once more, and once more he settled on someone he had seen not long ago, and soon, his mouth was no longer empty, as while Euphemia continued to fuck his ass, he serviced the very same cock, his mouth overcome with the sensation of being full, of being used for its one true purpose, for Draco knew now that he was a cock holster, that this was his calling in life.

After a while, his mind erased the idea of Euphemia using a toy on his ass, instead it was part of her body, and he could feel Euphemia's throbbing, twitching and massive penis spearing through Draco's ass, reshaping and reforming it until it was in the very shape of the Potter twins' cocks, as the brother used Draco's slutty whore mouth like a toy, grabbing onto the sides of his head and then pounding it over and over again.

The taste of semen filled Draco's mind, the feeling of getting fucked filled the very essence of his being, and for a moment, he reached nirvana, as his mind completely blanked out in pure bliss and he ceased to be Draco Malfoy.

Everything was gone, and all that he was and would ever be was simply a toy. A toy to be used by Euphemia and her brother.

It was over all too quickly, however, as his eyes opened and he realized he was on the ground, on a sizable, sticky, creamy and hot pool of his own cum.

"You came over twenty times, baby," Euphemia said. "That's amazing!"

Draco gurgled happily. "T-Thank you," he said, "that was incredible..." he muttered, rolling his face on the cum, almost as if trying to soak it into his skin.

"Hm, hm... I wonder what kind of fantasy ran through your mind," Euphemia mused.

Letting out another happy gurgle, Draco failed to answer.

"I wonder... did you think about, perhaps, a big, strong, thick cock?" she asked.

Draco moaned lewdly at the image that speared through his mind.

"A big, thick, meaty cock, yes!" Euphemia said, "maybe... Did you fantasize about someone fucking you with that big cock?"

"Y-Yeees~" Draco gurgled. "I want cock! It feels so good! Fuck me more!" he moaned happily.

"Hm, hm, did you picture my brother's big and throbbing cock fucking your slutty little asspussy?"

He had not, but in his blissed out mind, Draco just moaned happily once more, as the image dragged a mini orgasm out of his balls, letting out a tiny little stream of cum, from balls that had been worked over way too much that day.

"Oh my, what a little slut I've raised," Euphemia mused. "I suppose it's my fault, for showing a developing young girl someone as sexy as my brother. Well, my lovely little slut, I guess that'll give you sweet dreams for tonight, huh?"

Draco gurgled happily.

"I'm very sad that I'm going to have to clean you up, baby, but it has to be done. I'm so sorry," Euphemia said. She went to fetch her wand, and after a few flicks and swishes, the room was once more clean.

Draco whimpered at the loss, tearing up, but Euphemia held him close and whispered soothing nothings in his ear, until he had fully calmed down and come back to the world of the waking.

"That... I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," Draco said, tearing up.

"It's okay, baby, it's okay," Euphemia said, kissing his forehead. "I would feel just as sad if I had been fucked to oblivion like you and was then brought back out," she admitted. "Mmhm, you've been letting your hair grow out?" she asked, trying to change the topic.

"Uhm... I hadn't really noticed," Draco admitted, running a hand through his long and silky platinum blond hair. "Should I cut it?"

"No, I think it's cute and it suits you," Euphemia said with a smile. "In fact, I was thinking, do you want me to teach you how to braid your hair?"

Draco smiled happily. "That'd be lovely."

Euphemia smiled. They spent the rest of their time together discussing hair care tips.

* * *

On the day of the eighth and final potion, Draco was already adept at fucking his asspussy with the toy that Euphemia had gifted her.

He had also taken, under her advise, much different care regarding his appearance. He had exchanged his slacks for tight fitting jeans and leather. Long ago, he never would've dreamed of wearing such, but a simple date in Hogsmeade had completely changed his perspective. After all, if he could enjoy Euphemia's ass in tight fitting pants, why couldn't she enjoy his in the same? It really was simply fair for them to wear clothes that enticed each other.

Admittedly, he had a few misgivings about the yoga class that she had signed him up for. It contained so many beautiful girls in tight fitting clothes that he hadn't known where to look. Fortunately, Euphemia had told him that he could look at whomever he wanted, provided he understood that she would do the same. Admittedly, their first foray into the muggle world together had gone pretty well.

Well, except for that one time those muggle boys had thought that they were both girls, and seemed somewhat disturbed when they were informed that Draco was a boy and, indeed, Euphemia's boyfriend. Admittedly, Draco gulped, if Euphemia hadn't told them to get lost, she might have just shut up and let things happen as they would. She still remembered getting all hot and bothered as the one wearing a sleeveless shirt flexed his muscles, the dark skin stretching under the powerful and highly trained movements he made.

Oh, and there was the one in the blue jeans, who showed off that bulge in his pants. Draco slapped himself, feeling his mouth water as if he was looking at some delicious meal.

Cocks, they had become such a big part of his life lately. Long, long ago, he would've balked at the mere idea, and yet...

These days, he looked forward to the showertime he shared with other boys. He looked forward to seeing them in the nude, to seeing their wonderful and varied cocks on display. And it always seemed like they were willing to show off for him.

Needless to say, when the day came to meet up with Euphemia again, he was more than a bit horny and ready for whatever new pleasure she would teach him.

For the first time since they had begun dating, he ran into Euphemia alone this time. No Harry, anywhere to be seen. Sure, the boy had made himself scarce every single time they were on a date in hogsmeade or having lunch together or whatever might be, but every single time Draco and Euphemia met up on the potion days, Harry had unfailingly been there.

No words were exchanged. She simply grabbed him by his hand and walked him around the hallways. Instead of the usual classroom, however, she took him through a secret passageway. Soon enough, he had lost all sense of where they were, and the only thing he knew he'd remember of where they had wound up is that there was a strange tapestry of a man teaching trolls how to dance ballet in front of the door they went into.

The room they walked into was very different from an empty classroom.

It was dominated by a circular bed in the middle, draped in red sheets that Draco could only guess were silk. The walls were pained a soft pink, and the furniture was all against them - from a well stocked vanity, much like Draco knew his mother kept in her room, to a body length mirror and even a wardrobe of the kind that opens up and seems to be a small room all on its own.

There was also, directly opposite the door they'd come in through, a door that must lead somewhere else.

"Uhm... is this okay? This looks like... it's special," Draco said. "Won't someone come here?"

"Only a handful of people know this room exists, and only two know how to get here at all," Euphemia said. "And I don't think my brother is going to be bringing anyone here to interrupt us. Trust me on that one," she said.

Looking around once more, Draco noticed that there was a desk in one of the corners, that had a large variety of toys not unlike the pink dildo that he carried in his book bag, concealed from detection in a hidden pocket. He blushed.

"Ahum..."

Draco gulped as Euphemia laughed.

"Yeah, I brought my collection. This is where I store them," she admitted freely. "Now, hop onto the bed."

Draco did as ordered.

Soon enough, he saw Euphemia head towards the desk and grab something that looked like a few straps of leather. She straightened it out, and it seemed like a harness, or some kind of underwear?

"This is called a strap-on," she explained, "you put a dildo on that end," she said, gesturing to the front, "and it sticks there," she said. "Let me show you..."

One of her hands left the strap on and went to her skirt. With what sounded like the flick of a metallic switch, she unclasped it and it fell down, pooling over her feet.

Draco gulped when he saw extremelly unusual underwear. Of all things, he had never expected white cotton knickers on his girlfriend. Hell, when she turned around to grab a dildo, he saw that they fully covered her backside instead of being a thong. It was quite the strange choice. She grabbed a slightly smaller dildo than Draco's, and put its base on the front of the strap on harness. It attached like magic, as it were, and she smirked. "Now you just slip it on..." she mused, and did so.

When she stood up, it was as if she had a cock of her own, though it was purple.

"There are more advanced forms of this," she explained. "But they're expensive and honestly, I like this one's features more. This one has a special feature that you can activate like this," she said, grabbing at the straps on either of her sides and pulling on them. They became slimmer and slimmer until they seemed to disappear entirely, almost as if they had been fused onto the white panties. "Too bad this doesn't work with crotchless panties or a thong," she admitted, "but I've gotta take what I can get."

Draco nodded. "Uhm... does it do something for you?" he asked.

"Yeah," Euphemia admitted. "It actually transfers what it feels and makes it feel like I really had a cock," she said, pumping the plastic toy a few times, "oh that feels good~" she said. "The sensitivity is a bit high, though," she admitted, as she blushed brightly.

"C-Can... Can I suck it?" Draco asked.

"I thought you'd never ask," Euphemia said, grinning and walking towards the bed. As soon as she was in range to, she jumped onto the bed, making it shake slightly, and giggled. She looked for the end where the pillows were and gathered them up, making a sort of seat. "Oh, and don't worry about falling off the bed. It's enchanted."

Draco nodded, seeing how Euphemia had somehow made a seat out of cushions and pillows that raised up her groin until her purple cock was standing proud. His mouth watered, his mind was consumed by one single idea.

I must suck this cock.

And so he did. With wild abandon and tremendous dedication, he savoured every instant that the cock was in his mouthpussy, and he nearly squealed in joy when Euphemia roughly grabbed him by his hair and began to slam his head, roughly and without care, down her crotch, brutally fucking his throat.

"Oh, baby, oh baby you're so good!" Euphemia roared, "you've been practicing haven't you?"

Indeed, Draco had done quite a bit of practice, using his dildo to try to remove that pesky reflex that didn't let him swallow a cock and take it down his throat like a proper slut should. He was immensely glad that she could not only see but also feel the fruit of his efforts.

"So good! Sho good!" Euphemia's sweet voice soon stopped the coherent words, replaced only by moans and groans and other lewd sounds, as she approached climax, "I'm cumming! Baby, I'm cumming! I'm gonna pour that hot load you love so much directly down your throat, ugh, ah, I'm cumming! I'm CUMMIIIIING!"

All feel in Draco's body stopped, as the only thing he understood right then and there was that there was a hot and sticky load of thick and delicious cum flooding his mouth, going down his throat, filling his stomach, and he knew nothing but the bliss of getting his hot, creamy reward.

He moaned happily, creaming his own underwear from the sheer sensation of being used as a cum receptacle.

Euphemia sighed in contentment. "I love you baby," she said, "I love you so much."

"I love you too, Euphie," Draco said, nuzzling up to the pink dildo. "I love your cock!"

Giggling, Euphemia patted Draco's head. "Does my baby want his asspussy destroyed tonight?"

"Y-Yes! Please, Euphie, take my asspussy! Make it yours! Reshape it so that only your cock fits in there!"

Euphemia laughed. "That's the nasty little buttslut I raised!" she said, slapping Draco's ass with one hand while caressing her head with the other. "Show me that ass, baby... I'm going to wreck it!"

Giggling, Draco went on all fours, raising his ass.

Euphemia pulled down his pants and underwear. Draco was ready, this time, for when her tongue invaded his ass, but she still easily dragged a screaming orgasm out of Draco, staining the sheets and Draco's tightly clad pants. With a wave of her wand, Euphie made Draco's pants fly off and then she reholstered the wand. Before fucking Draco's ass in earnest, however, Euphie milked one more orgasm out of Draco, though he saw her place a small plate under his cock.

Soon enough, he came into it, and when he looked back, he saw it better, noticing it was a bowl. He squealed happily when she moved it so it was in front of his face, and he began to lap up the milk like a hungry kitten.

While he was busy with that, however, Euphie had lined herself up, and then she penetrated all the way to the bottom of his asshole in one slide. He squealed in combined pain and pleasure, highlighting the latter to a great degree. No preamble and no time loss, she fucked him roughly, pounding his ass so hard that his face hit the bowl of half eaten cum and he rolled his face in it, soaking it into his skin. He squealed when her hand grabbed onto the braid of hair she had taught him to make and roughly pulled him back.

"Squeal, slut! Squeal like the little piggy you are!" Euphemia shouted, and Draco did as ordered, joyfully accepting each and every insult that she heaped upon him, along with the pain of the hair pulling and the occasional slap, as well as the rough fucking.

She let him go and his head hit the semen bowl once more.

He was, however, made to shoot up like lightning'd struck him when her hand sought his balls and squeezed them sharply. He felt her move a little, then she grabbed his balls again and outright squeezed a cumshot out of him, once more filling the bowl, he noticed, before she allowed him to bend and once more begin drinking from it, happily swallowing his own semen like a needy kitty.

"Oh, baby, your ass is so tight and hot! It was made for my cock! You were made to be a cocksleeve!" Euphie shouted, "I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna fill you up! I'm gonna make you pregnant with my semen!"

Draco squealed. "YESH! YESH! MAKE ME YOURSH! I'M SHUR SHLUT!" she screamed.

"CUMMING!" Euphemia shouted, as once more she released a flood of cum.

If Draco had thought that semen sliding down his throat felt heavenly, being properly filled up was paradise itself, and he exploded into his own orgasm, a continuous one that lasted just as long as Euphie's, until the both of them passed out from sheer intensity, both of them collapsing onto the bed, breathing heavily, cuddled up to each other, the thick purple dildo plugging the cum inside of Draco's asshole and Draco's own cock still squirting cum happily.

They laid like that for ten minutes, even after they recovered, simply luxuriating in each other's presence.

"I love you," Euphemia said to his ear.

"I love you too, Euphie," Draco answered, whispering.

Deciding they might as well, both of them closed their eyes and allowed themselves to drift off, still covered in cum.

* * *

Neither know how long they'd been asleep, simply content to lay in each other's embrace.

But they woke up, eventually, and they woke each other up further with 'good morning' kisses that tasted of cum. They were still warm, even the cum on them hadn't dried or cooled down. Another of the room's features, Euphemia explained, as they both began to lick the cum off of each other.

Euphemia even got Draco to cum once more when she sucked the cum out of his asshole, and he sucked her off to another orgasm in return.

"Baby, I've got to tell you a secret," Euphemia began.

"What is it, love?" Draco asked, feeling oddly inclined to use the affectionate term.

Euphie giggled. "I like that," she said, then cleared her throat. "I'm going to be honest and confess to you... the potions I gave you were never intended to turn you into a manlier man."

Draco frowned. "You never said they were, I think."

"But I let you believe that, and that's still a form of deceit, I think," Euphie answered, shaking her head. "Anyway, the point is... they did the exact opposite. They turned you into... well, a very girly boy," she said.

"Well... considering I can now please you sexually instead of being a disappointment, I think they still did their job," Draco said. "I don't mind being a little girly if it means I'm better at sex," he said.

Euphemia nodded. "They do what they're advertised to do," she added. "I just... didn't say what the side effects were, and that's not right."

Draco shook his head. "It's okay," he said. "If this is what you like, then I'm happy to be a girly boy for you."

Nodding once more, Euphemia turned to face him. "There's... one final step," she said. "One final step, and you'll become perfect."

"R-Really?" Draco asked, blushing.

"Yes, to complete your... transformation, as it were. Well, not really. That's gonna take a couple months still. The potions are already doing their job and it's already permanent. By the time you hit twenty, you'll even have breasts. Mum said this guarantees at least C cups, but you're probably looking at Ds or DDs, given how well you took to the potions."

"W-Will... Will I lose my dick? Or get a proper pussy?" Draco asked, somewhat frightened.

"No," Euphemia said. "Neither," she added, when he seemed like he was about to ask. "You'll keep that mostly intact. Uhm... just... don't expect a big dick."

"... I'm okay with that, if that's what you want," Draco said.

Euphie leaned forward and pecked him on the lips. "You're so good to me, I'm so guilty that I manipulated you like that!"

"It's okay," Draco said, waving his hand. "I don't mind. Uhm... I quite like how I am right now," he added. "I'm really pretty, and... it kinda feels nice when people look at me?" he said.

"It does, doesn't it?" Euphie said. "Harry never gets why I like the attention but- ah, right," she said, shaking her head. "Uhm... Draco, what do you think of my brother?"

Draco blushed.

"Uh, ah- I- I love you, Euphie youdon'thaveto-"

Clearing her throat, Euphie placed a hand on Draco's shoulder. "Be honest with me baby," she said, "I promise I won't get mad."

"I... I think your brother's really sexy," she said, hanging her head. "I think this isn't even new... I think I might've always been somewhat attracted to him and just repressed it, because I was thinking I had to be a boy and all of that."

"That's okay," Euphie said, rubbing soothing circles into her shoulder. "I think my brother's pretty hot myself," she said. "And trust me, his cock is out of this world."

Draco blushed scarlet. "W-What?"

"Oh, yes. I've been there," Euphie said.

"Euphie! What the hell! That's your brother!" Draco said, swatting at his girlfriend.

"Well that didn't stop you from fantasizing that he was the one plowing your tight asspussy!" she protested, slapping his hand away.

"That's- that's- he's not my brother!"

"Oh, like it doesn't turn you on, you naughty little slut," Euphie said, with a grin. "Does it turn you on to know that my brother was the first one to plunder my tight little pussy? That he taught me the wonders of anal sex? That his was the first cockmilk I drank? It does, doesn't it? It's so naughty, isn't it?"

"Y-Yes!" Draco was forced to accept.

"Want to hear another little secret?" Euphie asked.

Draco blushed and covered his face.

"The semen that you loved so much? It came straiiight from him!" Euphie crowed.

Squealing, Draco grabed a pillow and put it over his face. "What!?" his words were muffled, but Euphie likely guessed what she'd said right away.

"Oh, yes! Right before I met up with you, I took my dear sweet brother aside and rode him to a screaming orgasm or six," she said, "and I got him to fill me up so that I would have semen for your slutty ass tonight!" she said. "That toy doesn't make semen out of nowhere, it takes it straight from my body. So yes, you drank my brother's semen and loved every second of it!"

At this point, Draco was nearly catatonic with the knowledge she'd essentially injected his fantasy man's semen into his greedy butt. Hell, he could feel it clenching and his cock twitching.

"And you know what?" Euphie asked. "Harry even consented to giving you a load directly from the tap!"

Draco nearly fainted. "E-Euphie?"

"I want to see it," she said. "I want to see the face you make when my brother's cock splits that sweet asspussy open, I want to see the face you make when you take the final step and become a proper slutty girl! I want to see the culmination of my efforts!" she said, "I want to see the very moment that you become a real girl, Draco, please, let me see my brother's cock turn you into a proper girl!"

There really was no other answer Draco could give.

Hesitant as it was, no other answer came to Draco.

"O-Okay," he said.

"Tell me that you want it, Draco," Euphie said. "Tell me what you want Harry to do to you!"

"I want him to fuck me... I want him to teach me what a real man's cock looks like! I want him to make me his, in mind, body and soul! I want him to stain me with his cum all over! I want to drink it, I want it in my ass, I want to bathe in it, I wish I had a womb for him to fill up with semen, too!" Draco gushed, finally losing all control, "I've been fantasizing about your brother for so long, I want him to plow my ass and destroy it!"

"That's it, baby, tell me more!"

"I want to see him and you do it, too! I want to lick your pussy and his cock while he's inside you, I want to eat his semen right out of your pussy and ass while he shows me my proper place beneath his cock! I want to be his cocksleeve, I want him to just come in wherever I might be and fuck my brains out like I'm just a toy for him to use!"

"Ooh, god, it's making me so hot!"

"I want... I want him so bad! I want him, and you, I want both of you at the same time, fucking my slutty mouthpussy and my slutty asspussy, both at the same time!"

Euphemia grinned eagerly. "Well, baby, you can do that, right now!"

Draco moaned lewdly.

"My brother is waiting behind that door," Euphemia said. "I wanted to tell you that... if you don't want to do this, you don't have to," she said. "I know fantasies are one thing, and actually taking that step... it's pretty big. I will love you regardless. You will be my cute little buttslut whether you choose to take this final step or not," Euphemia explained. "Our relationship won't change. Well, I was also going to tell you today that I'm sorry if you don't like it, but... I won't be exclusive to you, but... I guess you don't care that I'm fucking Harry if you get to eat the cum right out of my pussy, right?"

Draco rapidly shook his head.

"Such a good slut," Euphemia said, patting his head, "I really outdid myself, huh? To tell you the truth, Harry and I always wanted to have a threesome, but he likes girls and I like boys, so... we had to meet somewhere in the middle. Thus, you came into the picture."

"I'm glad I did," Draco said. "I can only imagine I would still be a frustrated and frustrating chump if you hadn't fucked that silliness right out of my head."

Euphie laughed. "You were pretty, but pretty dumb too. I'm glad I was right and that you had a good head under all that nonsense you spewed," she said.

The last time Draco had thought about the nonsense he used to believe was a very long time ago. Back before he had learned about the joys of sex, when he had thought it was no different from masturbation. Before Euphie had opened his eyes and turned him into the buttslut he had never thought he needed so badly to be.

"Well, anyway, behind that door... it's the final step. Once you go through, there is no turning back. Harry's probably really bored right now, and might be horny enough to be dangerous. Knowing that... knowing that I will still love you even if you don't do it... Will you take this step, Draco? Will you become my little girl?"

Draco looked at her, then planted a kiss on her lips. "I'm sorry, Euphie. I'm really sorry."

Euphemia smiled.

* * *

It had been ten long years, since that fateful sixth year.

Ten long years, since that time.

Ten long years that had seen so much change. The second rise of Voldemort and his subsequent defeat. The ever snowballing modernization of Hogwarts and magical education in general. The invention of Primary Wizarding School, the advent of magical technology and the ever increasing usage of it.

It had been ten long years, where Draco mused, so much could've been different. That single decision could have made so many changes, both personal and to the world at large.

But right now... Right now, as she was getting her butt forcefully plowed by Harry Potter, while a heavily pregnant Euphemia Potter fed her Harry's cum by way of her engorged cunt... She figured, she wouldn't change a thing she did.

So once more, she repeated the words she had said so long ago.

"I'm sorry, Euphie, but I love your brother's cock more~!"

Euphemia laughed. "So do I, my love, so do I!"

She squealed when her brother's finger invaded her ass.

Draco's tongue redoubled its efforts at pleasing Euphie while at the same time scooping out as much cum as possible, when she felt her beloved's cock twitch.

"I'm cumming, I'M CUMMING~!"

Her own little cock, which had not grown since back then, exploded in a joyful shower of thick, creamy semen, as she was once more filled up by her beloved's cum from both pussies.

Really, she wouldn't change a thing!

* * *

Interesting notes of things that are kinda sorta canon but didn't make it to the fic:

1) In this fic, Harry is named after Lily's father, while Euphemia is named after James' Mother, while their middle names are the reverse. Yes, Harry's middle name is Fleamont in this fic. People made fun of him for it in first year.

2) The girlification potions came straight from Lily. She is perfectly aware that her twin children are fucking each other, and, in fact, was the one to teach them how to fuck better.

3) You might have noticed that the fic implies that Lily and Snape are back in good terms. They are. Lily tested the 'girlification' potions on Snape, using him as a guinea pig while he demonstrated how truly sorry he was for what he had said and done. Lily was a fair bit more brutal with Snape than Euphemia was with Draco, and she was also far more aggressive with testing potions and the like on his body, rendering it much more malleable.

4) In this fic, even though it's not brought up, Snape has his out-of-universe popularity and tons of fangirls because he is unnaturally pretty as a result of Lily's experiments on him. Naturally, he hates the attention of his fangirls more than anything else.

5) The reason why the Slytherin girls were complaining about how 'bad' Draco was in bed within his earshot was because Harry put them up to it, and gave them, ahem, something to compare him to. He's actually no worse than your average teenaged boy, and while his penis is small, it's not that small compared to most Wizarding population.

7) Neither Harry nor Euphemia were ever exclusive partners to each other. Euphemia had sex with every Gryffindor boy in her year, the Weasley boys except for Bill (not for lack of trying, mind you), Cedric and Victor Krum. Other than Krum, none of the boys know that she's very promiscuous but they suspect it and she doesn't really hide it from the people she trusts. Similarly, Harry had sex with Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood, Pansy Parkinson, Daphne and Astoria Greengrass, Ginny Weasley and Gabrielle Delacour.

8) Euphemia's child is legally Draco's, but biologically Harry's. Harry also accidentally conceived a girl with Gabrielle Delacour and Luna's firstborn is his but since Luna travels so much and deals in magicryptozoology, she has everyone convinced that her child is the result of the Fae being the Fae.

9) There is no number 6.

10) There was supposed to be a scene where Euphemia takes Draco on a voyeuristic trip, where they find Hermione masturbating in the library and then Harry fucking Luna in an unused classroom. By then, the fic was already super long and I didn't want to extend it with a sex scene that wasn't Euphemia/Draco.

11) There was also supposed to be one more week between Euphemia strap-on fucking Draco in the Room of Requirement, in which Euphemia would encourage Draco to go to the showers and suck off the boys there, but I think I'm not skilled enough to write a gangbang scene properly, much less so a gangbang where the boys of Slytherin are simultaneously banging a boy like a drum while denying it was homosexual in any way. Besides, my main focus is still Euphemia/Draco so I decided to skip that part. Maybe I'll write it down the line some day, as an omake or something.

11) The Potters are nearly destitute as a direct result of the Ministry seizing the Potter Family's assets until a 'pureblooded lord' can claim them, and since that's impossible within the timeframe they established, they wind up stealing the Potter family's money. This prompts Lily into going into the field of potions-making commercially, and between her and Snape, they actually managed to make enough exotic potions that sell at a high enough price that the Potters live comfortably, if not luxuriously.

12) Hogwarts is in the midst of modernization in this fic, and concerned parents brought up the lack of physical education, thus Dumbledore instated classes where the students exercise and are taught health things they need to know. The teacher is ironically an overweight guy.

13) There are two number elevens.

14) One of the weeks was skipped because nothing 'interesting' happened in it. Consider it a repeat of what happened the previous week, if you must.

Now comes a bit of stuff that would fit in an epilogue:

Euphemia becomes Minister of Magic by abusing her 'husband''s influence, and ushers into an era of progress, and her main criticisms come from people who notice that under her reign, the Wizarding World became quite a bit more depraved.

Noticing a vacuum in the market, Harry creates an actual sex industry in the Wizarding World, starting with a stripper joint and then upgrading that until he's doing videos, photobooks and even actual sex events. Aided by his sister's rule as Minister of Magic, he actually winds up going from 'nearly destitute' to 'literally the richest family in the Wizarding World'.

Their son is a trap himself, and people wonder how such a sweet and kind boy could've been raised by the Depraved Minister Euphemia Malfoy and her husband, the 'dude looks like a lady' extraordinaire Draco Malfoy. Well, people know how he wound up making a cuter girl than most actual girls, they just don't know how Euphemia Malfoy wound up raising a little angel instead of a little perverted hellion. They named him Jamie.

Gabrielle's daughter Angelique is never told that she is Harry Potter's child, or that the 'mystery' gifts that she receives on her birthdays and christmas are his. Since Harry takes care of himself and Angelique is the daughter of very good looking people, they are immediately attracted to each other. They fuck, and Gabrielle finds them mid-coitus, only to drop the bomb that they're father and daughter. This does not deter any of the parties involved, and Gabrielle joins in. Angelique and Gabrielle wind up working in the sex industry as strippers and actresses, because Harry pays better than the modeling agency. Also there's extremely good sex on the side, that helps.

Luna disappears from time to time, but always brings exotic souvenirs from the places she goes to. Her firstborn is a metamorphmagus of indeterminate physical gender but who mostly identifies as male, and winds up dating Harry and Euphemia's son. They don't know they're half brothers, but Jamie suspects they might be cousins because of their similar features when his boyfriend isn't deliberately changing them.

Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger did date at one point, and did find in common that they'd both fucked one of the Potter twins eventually, but it just wasn't meant to be... marriage. Ron is too focused in his Quidditch career and Hermione is too focused on her academic pursuits, so they just meet up to fuck and sometimes go out on a date. Everyone agrees that this relationship works better like that.

Ginny Weasley is "Lady Not Appearing in this Fic".

Cedric and Cho eventually got married, though she gave him grief over him cheating on her with Euphemia Potter for some time. They divorced years afterwards, when she couldn't bear with the thought of her husband being a Porn Actor. Cedric is known in the Porn industry as 'The Sparklepyre' after a special effects mistake in a porno that Harry thought was too funny to not leave in. Sometimes, Harry still credits him as 'The Sparklepyre'.

Draco somehow wound up being the most popular stripper, whore and actress, and somehow, even though everyone knew that 'she' was actually the Minister of Magic's husband, nobody ever said anything. Both Euphemia and Harry pushed for her to get a taste of as many different sexual partners as she could, and unlike them, Draco is bisexual, so she could get a taste for both male and female partners. As a result, Draco wound up actually being an unbelievably skilled and experienced lay. There is a porno where she is fucked by a hundred men in a row, and a porno where she succesfully satisfies twenty six women in several consecutive orgies. Both are sold as memories for people to experience.

The End.

I'd just like to say that... much like how Succubus is written as a direct reaction from me to all the 'slut harry' Fics that have a fem!Harry that is a complete and absolute slave to any and all cocks she's presented with, hence Succubus!Harry being the total opposite (Though she will eventually submit, it will be like proper BDSM, where the submissive is ultimately the one with the final say, the one in control.), this one is written as an answer to how many fics out there have Draco/Anyone pairings that are usually him being a 'bad boy' and a 'dominant' partner in a relationships.

I was originally going to write this fic with Hermione in place of Euphemia, but then I figured that Harry having a sister who is in love with Draco is just as common and just as prone to being horrible, so I went with that premise to write instead.

Also because I've been playing enough Fate Grand Order and studying Law that I needed a break, and this seemed like a good enough break.


End file.
